Secrets
by RipleyRowenBlackheart
Summary: Heh.This is my first ever one shot.Its SasuNaru and has a lemon.Rated M cuz of it.I hope yall like it.Read and review please!


Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.I wish I did because then I would so totally make sure Naruto and Sasuke were together.

"bleh"-talking

_'bleh'-_thoughts

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke looked around.Where was that dobe?Naruto was late to meet them at the bridge.Usually Naruto was the first one there but he was no where to be seen.

Sakura growled."Damnit!Where is Naruto and Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi popped up right next to Sakura and Sasuke."Sorry I was late.But it was really important."

"Yeah right!You probably just slept in again!"Sakura glared at her teacher.

Kakashi blinked his one eye down at Sakura."It was important business.And I have a mission for you 3."He looked around and finally noticed Naruto was gone."Where's Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke shrugged while Sakura yelled that he was late too.

"Hmmm.Thats unusual.Sasuke why don't you go find him for us?See why he's late."

Sasuke nodded and flitted away while Sakura just sat down."Why did you tell Sasuke to do it?Why couldn't you have gone?" _'So I could be with my beloved Sasuke-kun_.'

Kakashi just smirked behind his mask.He pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book and started to read it.Kakashi had a feeling that things weren't as they appeared between Naruto and Sasuke.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
Sasuke jumped towards Naruto's house,worried. '_Dobe whats wrong?You're never late to our meetings.' _He landed on the window sill to Naruto's room in his apartment.He climbed in,watching the sleeping form on the bed.Sheets were wrapped around the tanned blondes sweaty,naked body and Sasuke could feel himself getting hard.He smirked as he walked towards his prey.No one knew about them being lovers.Of course that was by Naruto's choice.Sasuke would rather be able to show of Naruto as HIS.

As Sasuke walked towards his sleeping lover he pulled off his clothes until he was standing naked next to Naruto's bed.He climbed on top of Naruto quickly and stradled his hips.

Naruto jerked awake and his eyes opened to stare into black ones."Sasuke?"Naruto's body was rigid and even more sweat started to slick his body.Naruto's eyes kept switching from blue to red.The eyes of Kyuubi.

Sasuke wondered about that but tossed the thought aside."Dobe you've been very bad.You're late to the mission."

Naruto moaned as he felt Sasuke's member hard and warm against his belly."Sasuke...help."Naruto was hard under Sasuke.Very hard.

Ya see Kyuubi is a fox.Thus an animal.All animals go in heat.So poor little Naruto is in heat.Sasuke figured that out quickly enough and smirked."As you wish dobe."Sasuke slid down Naruto's body,kissing every square inch he could.Sometimes licking there.As he moved down he pulled the tangled sheets off from around Naruto and smiled as he was finally facing his lovers hardness.Sasuke traced his fingers over it softly and laughed as Naruto's hips jerk upwards in want of more.So he gave it to him.Sasuke wrapped his hand and his lips around Naruto's cock and started to suck it while bobbing his head and excreasing the friction of his hand.

Naruto moaned again and again as he felt Sasuke's lips wrap around him.It only took a few seconds for him to yell out as he climaxed in Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke crawled back up Naruto's body,licking his lips until he kissed Naruto.He reached across the bed to the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lubricant and lubricated his fingers.Slowly he eased one finger inside Naruto's hole as Naruto gasped.He moved it in and out and when he thought Naruto was ready,inserted a second finger and scissored his fingers to strech his hole out.He didn't want to hurt his little kitsune.

Said kitsune growled out Sasuke's name and begged for more.

Sasuke nodded and pulled his fingers out and lubricated himself then possitioned himself at naruto's entrance.He slowly entered but Naruto was having none of this slow business and grabbed Sasuke's ass and dug his nails in as he thrusted Sasuke in him completely.He screamed out in pain and pleasure.

Sasuke cursed before moving his hips back and forth,sliding himself in and out of Naruto fast.As he thrusted one of his hands wrapped around Naruto's cock and moved up and down it in the same rhythem as his thrusts.A few minutes later Naruto screamed something as he climaxed and his load ended up all over his and Sasuke's bellies.Sasuke came soon after,not being able to stand it.He collapsed beside naruto after pulling out and snuggled naruto close to him.

He whispered one last thing before they fell asleep laying against one another."I love you too dobe."

It looked like the mission was going to be canceled for the day.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There ya go.Hope you guys like it.Its my first lemon so be harsh.Also if there are any spelling mistakes sorry and I'd like to thank Barrel for helping me get the idea down.Love you my little readers.Ja ne!


End file.
